


Big Hero 6 Drabbles

by fairytal3catcher



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Cannon, also i'll probably add more characters in okay, brotherness, comedic bit, fourth wall / meta, generally it fits the cannon, holla, i would say i suck at tagging but i'm really just drawing a blank, i'll add more tags as they go along, little moments, or maybe up the rating if I must, tadashi is alive sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytal3catcher/pseuds/fairytal3catcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cannot get over this infatuation with Big Hero 6, so naturally, I've come to writing fiction.  Pretty much all of these are going to be 100 word drabbles, and a lot of them are just little moments or thoughts that I could imagine happening.  Themes per drabble vary!</p><p>//Will not be updating//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What kind of a name is that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola compadres! 
> 
> This is basically a collection of drabbles ^_^ For every "chapter," there's going to be any warnings, a word count, and a brief summary. Thanks in advance for reading :D
> 
> 1: What kind of a name is that?  
> warnings: none at all yooooo  
> word count: 100  
> summary: Hiro meets Baymax, but he has to wonder, "Baymax?" What does that mean? (slightly out of cannon)

“Baymax? What kind of a name is that?”

“That’s the name of a monster in a hero team from a comic book I was reading.”

Hiro poked the inflatable robot. “Doesn’t look like much of a monster to me.”

“I am a robot,” Baymax informed him, holding up a finger.

Tadashi smiled. “I thought it was a good name. The comic kind of reminded me of you and some of my friends. Got any better suggestions?”

“Ah, no, I was just wondering. Baymax is a good name, I like it.”

“I’m glad you do. Wanna see what else he does?"


	2. Heroes and Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None really, unless you want to count anger, spoilers and implied cannonical character death.  
> Word count: 100  
> Summary: One time, when I was in the fourth grade or something, I read a quote saying, "a hero goes into the fire to save someone and doesn't realize the building's going to explode; an idiot runs into the fire knowing it's going to explode, and does it anyway." Hiro's thoughts while dealing with grief.

Tadashi didn’t know that it was going to be his last moments and that was borderline heroic. Borderline. A hero goes in and doesn’t know they’re going to die. An idiot goes in knowing the risk and doing it anyway.

An idiot doesn’t think about the consequences.

Reckless, senseless. 

An idiot can try to be a hero, fail miserably, and still not be a hero.

Idiot was a strong word, but that was the only one he could think of at four in the morning when he was angry at himself and fate and Tadashi. 

He missed his idiot brother.


	3. A Different Angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 100  
> Summary: Where does Tadashi get the whole, "look for a different angle" idea from, anyway? Implied teenage Tadashi. (One possibility, maybe I'll make another explanation later on.)

Everyone has that something that helps them figure out where to work next. Tadashi didn’t and just could not give up on anything, which made not being able to make _just one more page_ to his essay a nightmare. The frustration was killer and he kept going in circles trying to get ideas. “Why, brain? Why can’t I think of _anything_?”

He rested his head on the desk and faced his wall for an eternity.

“Guess I’ve got to look for another angle…” he mumbled to himself. He thought a moment, then his eyes widened. “Wait! That’s it! Another angle!


	4. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 100  
> Summary: Hiro before his battle against Yama.

Hiro stood in the back of the bot fight crowd, chatting with another person who probably wasn’t supposed to be there. “So are you going to fight Yama?” the kid asked.

“It depends on if he beats enough people,” Hiro said, smugly.

“Yama always wins.”

“And I never lose.”

As the night carried on, he chatted with some people and perfected his “weak, lost puppy” look. He found that that was the best way to win, thus he used it sparingly. 

Against Yama, though? Probably a good time.

“Does anyone dare fight Yama?!”

Hiro "shyly" looked up, entirely ready. Showtime.


	5. Gotta Love Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 100  
> Summary: an insight as to what happens while Tadashi and Hiro are waiting for Aunt Cass in jail after a bot fight.

Hiro looked across the hallway to Tadashi, who did not look impressed. Ah, jail. Gotta love it.

“Got any smokes, kid?”

“No,” Tadashi said without looking over.

“Come on, don’t tell me you don’t got _nothing_.”

“I don’t have anything for you.”

Another person managed their way over to Hiro’s brother. “Hey there, wanna meet up when we get out?”

Tadashi got all flustered. “What? No!”

Hiro laughed until his ribs hurt.

“C’mon, you can’t be jailbait, you’re in here with us.”

Tadashi didn’t answer; no use in fueling the fire. 

"What’s your number?”

Hiro kept laughing, Tadashi, stoic. “Unbelievable.”


	6. Spring Breezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild angst  
> Word Count: 100  
> Summary: A lovely spring afternoon reminds Hiro of his brother.

Hiro decided to walk home on his own after school. The day was too familiar. A spring breeze popped up every once in a while and any traces of winter were slowly disappearing. It reminded him a lot of a day when he walked back from high school with Tadashi and they ended up running around San Fransokyo’s streets the entire afternoon.

His life was rather in check, but there was still an ache when he missed his brother, now and again. 

This time, there wouldn’t be a huge game of tag.

Just a memory as he walked back alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep churning these out wow. I love pre-finals week: a week of avoidance and denial and blahblahblah. I wanted to say thanks to anyone reading!


	7. How... Arrant... of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none really  
> Word Count: 100  
> Summary: After getting a papercut, Hiro finds himself having to answer to a particularly invasive robot.

"I don't see how this is going to 'improve my emotional state,' Baymax." Hiro huffed, wishing he hadn't said 'ow' for a stupid paper cut. "I'm completely fine... it's not like you're a therapist."

"Discussing one's problems is a common way to treat patients experiencing imbalances of serotonin, dopamine, and norepinephrine."

"I'm okay, really."

"Scanning--"

"What?"

"Scan complete. My sensors indicate otherwise."

"Did... you just sass me?"

"I am a robot, I am incapable of 'sass'," Baymax said, special emphasis on "sass," naturally.

"Unbelievable." Hiro laid back on his bed. _You have built the most brazen nurse robot_ ever _, Tadashi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here using brazen as "bold and without shame."  
> Also hello there thank you for reading my drabbles wow that's a lot of reads. If you wanna leave a comment please do ~ I do take suggestions and like hearing what people have to say!


End file.
